


Adrenaline Rush

by spacegayofficial



Category: The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, CNC, Consensual Nonconsent, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gunplay, Light Knifeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panties as a gag, Pussy Spanking, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, aftercare of course, buckle up this ones a doozy folks, one (1) clit flick, spanking with a belt, staged home invasion, whispers of cumming in someone without their consent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You ask Dave to surprise you, and he absolutely delivers.
Relationships: Dave York/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Adrenaline Rush

“I’m really sorry about this. I’m not sure when I’ll be back,” Dave explained. He’d just gotten off the phone with someone from work, and with an exasperated sigh, explained he’d have to go out of town for a couple days.

“It’s alright,” you responded, smiling softly. You knew his profession was… volatile. He travelled a lot, sometimes last minute like this. Yours was, too. “If you don’t get back before the end of what we agreed on, we’ll just reschedule.”

Dave’s eyes flashed with something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. “Alright. I’ll keep you in the loop, okay?”

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little disappointed. He was supposed to… surprise you in the next few days. Your relationship with Dave York was… tricky to define. You’d met because of his work; you were a contact for some information on a target he was pursuing. You had proven yourself useful, then, because you were able to track down information on people with ease. You’d found a location for his team of men without knowing first hand who they were asking about. You imagined that the original plan was to kill you to tie up loose ends after they were done, but instead, they hired you on. You and Dave hit it off fairly well, and the rest is history. Sort of. You knew Dave had seen some things, been through some things, but he tended to bury any feelings about it, sometimes in work, sometimes in your body. You didn’t mind; it wasn’t like he was adding to your baggage. But, that lack of vulnerability meant that if he had any real feelings for you, he didn’t show them. He was a good friend, a fantastic night in bed, but… not much more. Though you hesitated to call what you had friends with benefits; that seemed too shallow, because it  _ was _ more than that. You trusted him immensely, and with your life, no less. He trusted you with his, too; any errors in your information, either given or received, could cost him, his men, or even you your lives. That trust is why you asked him to do what you were planning--rather,  _ he _ was planning--in the next few days.

You had asked him to take you by surprise, and not in a traditionally good way. You’d decided on a span of time in which he could act, and discussed at length what was absolutely off limits for when it happened. It was about the adrenaline, the power dynamic, the roughness. He’d asked specifically about a few things which made you very excited, and knowing what he was trained for anyway, you had a feeling this was going to be quite the production. At least, you did, until Dave got called into work to help with something you hadn’t been assigned to. You both were supposed to have this time to yourselves, for obvious reasons, but sometimes shit goes south. It was what it was.

Of course, you didn’t know that this was all a bit of a ruse. Dave was only going to be gone for a day or two before he pounced and executed the plan he’d cooked up soon after you’d agreed on the details. You had asked the exact right person to do this.

Dave left that night with another apology and a promise that he’d let you know as soon as he arrived, and keep you updated on when he thought he might be back. You spent the next day or so trying to at least use your time away from work to relax, get some things done around the house, and catch up on some shows you’ve been meaning to watch.

On the second day of Dave being gone, or rather that night, you were sitting at your computer, listening to music, mindlessly scrolling through some social media feed and completely in your own world. It was dark out, pretty late, and you were in some old clothes you wore as pajamas. You were oblivious to the fact that someone had gotten through the security system without tripping anything and was now in your home.

Dave had done everything he could to sell this. He was wearing all-black clothes, the hood of his jacket pulled up. Of course, it was a breeze to get past the security system since he had a code. He had helped you pick the system out, anyway. He entered silently, carefully closing the front door behind him as he came in. He drew his (unloaded, but you didn’t have to know that, not yet anyway) pistol, a silencer attached to really hit this home. He heard your voice coming from your room, a low humming that made his mouth curve up in a smile briefly before he focused and put the character he was playing back on. He stayed out of sight as well as he could as he approached the door, then, after ensuring you were facing away from him, sitting at your desk, he quickly came up behind you.

You froze, adrenaline coursing through you as you felt cool metal press up against the back of your head and a hand cover your mouth at the same time. They pulled you to stand, your earbuds being torn from your ears in the process, and you tried to wriggle out of their grip, but they were strong and solid. They uncovered your mouth to hold your arms to your sides, the gun now pressed to your jaw. You continued to try to get out of the hold they had you in, but they just held you tighter.

“You keep struggling, this is going to be much worse for you,” they growled, and you gasped at the familiar voice. Dave. You should’ve known better than to think he was actually going out of town like that. You stopped resisting at his words. Your chest was still heaving and you were still high on adrenaline, however, and the gun currently pointed at your head was definitely still making you nervous. “There you go. This will be so much easier if you behave for me. Can you do that? No trying to run, no struggling, none of that. Just take everything I give you like the good whore I know you can be. Hm?” As he spoke, his gun wandered from your jaw, dragging down your throat, the cool metal making goosebumps erupt on your skin in its wake. From your throat it traced over your chest, to one nipple, pressing through your tank top now. He brought it back up, across your collarbone, then to your other nipple, at which point he pressed the gun into you a little bit. You gasped.

You took a shaky breath and nodded. Of course, you were still a little freaked out despite the undeniable warmth growing between your legs at the sensation of his gun against you, and planned to make a break for it the minute he let you go.

“Good,” he said, lowering his gun and, with one hand still gripping your arm, walked around you. You looked up at him, and he looked completely unaffected by your fear, eyeing you like prey. This sent another jolt of adrenaline through you, even though rationally you knew you were safe. The headspace this put you in, though, was… a bit scary, but  _ very _ exciting.

The second Dave let your arm go, you bolted for the door.

“ _ Hey! _ ” Dave yelled, setting off after you. Before you were three full steps out of your room, he managed to trip you, and you yelped as you collided with the ground. You tried to get up and keep going, but he grabbed both of your arms behind you and dragged you back to your room where he kicked the door shut behind both of you. He threw you on your bed, and when you finally turned over and looked up at him, he looked furious, nostrils flared and his prominent nose looking a bit more pointed than usual.

Dave leaned over you, and grabbed your throat to make you keep looking at him, lightly for now, not preventing you from breathing at all, but still effectively pinning you to the bed. “You must not have heard me. It gets  _ worse _ for you if you struggle or run, not better,” he hissed. You swallowed hard, and stayed still, waiting for him to make his next move. He finally let go of your throat, in favor of taking hold of your arm and digging for something in his pocket. He pulled out a pair of zip-tie cuffs, and slipped one loop around your wrist, tightening it firmly, though not painfully. He tipped his head up to motion for you to scoot back on the bed, and you did, scrambling back as quickly as you could. He pushed you to lay down, then pulled your hands through two slats in your headboard. He cuffed your other hand, and with that, you were stuck. His expression was practically unreadable as he looked over you, taking the opportunity to take off his jacket, leaving him in a black t-shirt and pants. He tossed his gun and a pocket knife on the bed next to you, and climbed on the bed, forcing your legs apart to kneel between them.

“You ran after I explicitly told you not to,” Dave said matter-of-factly as he drummed his fingers on his leg with irritation. “I’m going to have to do something about that. What do you think it should be?”

This was a test, and you knew it. The correct answer was to yield and let him do whatever he thought was fair. But you weren’t going to give the correct answer; the part of you that wasn’t afraid of Dave wanted to push him and see what would happen if you did.

“Go fuck yourself,” you said finally, scowling at him from your position on the bed.

Dave looked a little surprised, if not ever so slightly amused at your quip. “I’m planning on fucking  _ you _ , actually,” he said. He unbuckled his belt, and slid it out of the belt loops on his pants. He set it aside, then moved out from between your legs, towards the side of the bed. “Mouthing off at me wasn’t an option, princess.”

Dave reached over you and yanked your sleep shorts and underwear down, leaving them in a pile at the end of your bed. You made a noise of protest and squirmed, trying to prevent him from taking them off, but he was stronger than you, and you didn’t have much leverage at the moment. He pinned your ankles down once they were off, and glared at you. You glared back defiantly, and he rolled his eyes. He then pulled your legs up and over, basically bending you in half, exposing your ass to him. He changed his grip so he had the backs of your ankles in one hand, then grabbed his belt. You swallowed again, realizing what was happening.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said. With that, you felt the sharp sting of his belt connect with the fleshier part of your ass, and you yelped. That fucking  _ hurt _ .

“You asshole!” you shouted, trying to get your legs out of his grip. You cried out again, though, as his belt came down a second time, this time on the backs of your thighs. You felt tears stinging in your eyes already.

“What did I just say about mouthing off at me?” Dave asked rhetorically, before spanking you a third time, this time right where your thighs meet your ass. You let out another yelp, almost a sob this time, as those tears that were welling up finally spilled over. Dave looked at you, once again seemingly unaffected by your tears, and raised his eyebrows expectantly. “You wanna call me that again?”

You took a deep breath and tried to put your brave face back on. In the time it took to steady yourself, Dave had set his belt down, and was reaching for something else. You looked him in the eye and opened your mouth to call him an asshole again, but before you could get a sound out, he was stuffing your panties in your mouth to shut you up. That action sent a jolt of arousal between your legs.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, ignoring your muffled attempts at protest as he took up his belt again. The fourth spank came down once again at the backs of your thighs, and you yelped again, a fresh wave of tears streaming down your face. The fifth came down on your ass, which wasn’t quite as painful, but still elicited another pained whine from you. Despite your protesting and the pain, though, this was already exceeding your expectations, and you were very turned on.

After the fifth, Dave let your legs go, and you shifted uncomfortably as your sensitive skin made contact with your sheets. He swung one of his legs over you, straddling your hips, then took your face in his hands. He wiped away the tears that had fallen down your cheeks with his thumbs. Normally that gesture would be sweet, but he had a look of exaggerated, sarcastic concern on his face.

“Not so tough now, huh?” he asked, firmly patting your cheek, just short of slapping you. “Are you ready to behave? Because I bet if I reach between your legs, I’ll find your cunt absolutely dripping right now, and I would hate to leave you hanging.” The rasp of his voice made you clench around nothing, and it was all the persuasion you needed to agree. You hesitantly nodded, your hips shifting under him.

“You better not be lying this time, princess,” Dave said, not quite a growl, but damn close. He let go of your face and leaned back, this time grabbing for his pocket knife and opening it. Your eyes went wide for a split second, unsure of what he was going to do. He noticed this, and chuckled lowly, but offered no other explanation. He then hooked the blade under one strap of your tank top and pulled, cutting it apart. He repeated the action with the other strap, then used it to start a nick in the fabric at your chest, which he proceeded to tear apart with his hands. Your gasp was muffled by the panties in your mouth, and you gave him a look; you actually kind of liked that tank top, but… oh well. Dave slid the torn piece of clothing out from under you, then tossed it on the floor.

He closed the pocket knife and set it aside again, before getting up and off the bed. You furrowed your brow, watching him as he crossed the room towards your dresser. What did he want in your dresser? But, based on which drawer he opened, you realized at least what he could be after: he started digging through your toy collection. Much to your combined excitement and dismay, he produced a bottle of lube and a butt plug that you had just worked up to being able to take not too long ago. It was the largest in that set. You felt another wave of arousal flow down your body once you’d connected those dots.

Dave put those things on the bed and resumed his place between your legs. He roughly grabbed your shins and put your knees up so he could easily access every inch of you. A smirk graced his features as he laid eyes on how wet you were, though he shook his head.

“Looks like I was right,” he said, rubbing his hand along your folds. You whimpered quietly at the touch, but then cried out as his hand came down on your pussy with a wet slap, your thighs snapping together at the sensation. It was an intoxicating mix of pain from the force and pleasure from the pressure on your clit, regardless of how brief. Dave wrenched your legs back apart. “Dirty slut, already so wet for someone just here to take advantage of you. But you like it, don’t you? Being tied down at my mercy, knowing full well I could kill you at any moment if I wanted to.” One of his hands remained on your thigh, keeping your legs apart, while the other reached for the bottle of lube. “Answer me.”

You hesitated for a split moment before you shook your head slightly. You made a noise of disapproval through the cloth in your mouth, glaring at Dave like he was crazy. You both knew that was a huge lie, though.

It was a big enough lie, apparently, to warrant a bit of punishment. Your hips jerked and you yelped again as Dave flicked your clit harshly, another sharp mix of pain and pleasure sending mixed signals to your brain. “Yes you do. Try again,” he growled. “I know you like this. Like me having this power over you. Your wet cunt’s telling me the truth.” Dave grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers, then started lightly rubbing his fingers around the tight ring of muscle of your asshole, eliciting a gasp from you.

You finally just nodded your head, and your hips shifted towards his touch. He let out another low chuckle, satisfied with this small victory for now. Working carefully, in stark contrast with the mood that had been set up to this point, Dave worked his fingers into you, taking his time and using generous amounts of lube. One, then two fingers slid in, scissoring and gently stretching you out, making you moan softly. His fingers were deliciously thick, and always felt fucking incredible anywhere he decided to put them. He added a third once he was satisfied with how easily you were taking two, stretching you further and causing you to moan again.

Using his free hand, careful not to get too much lube on the bed, he squeezed some lube onto the toy he’d chosen, then picked it up by the base. He withdrew his fingers, then pressed the tip of the plug to your hole, and slowly pushed in. You moaned out yet again, the toy slowly stretching you further than Dave’s fingers had. He pushed and pulled the toy miniscule amounts as he pressed on, and the light friction of the motion started something coiling in your core. You gasped again as the toy finally slipped into place. You felt full in a way you don’t experience very frequently, and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t an excellent sensation.

“That’s my good whore,” Dave said lowly as he inspected his work. He then leaned over you, placing his hands on either side of your body, and dipped his head down to sink his teeth into the side of your neck, which made you cry out and your hips buck up slightly in search of any stimulation. He ran his tongue over the indents his teeth made, then repeated the action on the other side of your neck.

“The best part of you being so helpless and at my mercy like this,” he mumbled as he leaned back a bit again to open his pants and free his already leaking cock from its confines, “is that you can’t do a damn thing about me fucking you full of my cum.” His words sent a shiver down your spine. It’s not like he hadn’t done that before, and it’s not like anything would happen with it anyway; you were on birth control. But the concept in this context was… extremely hot. If he noticed the way your hips shifted again in response to his words, he didn’t say anything.

Dave let out a groan as he slowly, almost teasingly so, ran the tip of his cock through your slit. You whined as he did, moving to try to get him to just fuck you already. He firmly placed his hand on your lower belly, holding you down.

“Oh, so now you want it, huh?” he mocked, continuing to rub against you. “All that squirming and running and being a little brat for what? Just to piss me off?” Dave then slammed into you, and you threw your head back with a silent scream at the sudden stretch, all the air being pushed from your lungs. You felt practically stuffed now, with the toy in your ass adding to just how big Dave was.

“I’ll give it to you how I want, slut,” he growled, starting to thrust into you with sharp, separated motions. Each rough thrust shook the bed, and moans and whimpers and groans started pouring from your gagged mouth. Dave grabbed your nipples as he started to speed up, pinching them harshly and twisting, making you gasp and moan. Your back still arched into his touch, the sensation of everything already overwhelming. Overwhelming enough you were already knocking on the door of your first orgasm, which was given away by your muscles clenching and your noises becoming louder and more adamant.

“Already gonna cum?” Dave grunted, pinching harder. “Come on, princess, cum on my cock, show me how much you love this.” His encouragement sounded arrogant, but it worked exactly as intended, and you practically screamed as you climaxed. The feeling of your walls rippling around his cock made Dave groan, a sound you absolutely loved to hear. Your sigh of relief as he let go of your nipples was cut off by a desperate whine as his thumb started rubbing your clit, giving you no time to recover as he kept going.

The hand not currently between your legs wrapped around your throat again, and squeezed this time, just enough to put pressure on you without making it hard to breathe. Dave was watching your reactions intently, partly because he loved seeing your face contort in pleasure, but partly to make sure he wasn’t going too far. That was part of this little setup, after all; you still had a safeword and a way to communicate it since your mouth was currently occupied.

His jaw was clenched as he continued to thrust into you harshly, hissing and grunting as your body reacted to his touch. He was getting close, and so were you, thanks to how oversensitive you were. You once again tried to communicate this with what moans and whines would carry through your makeshift gag, but no encouragement or snarky remark came this time. He only nodded, hinting to you how close he was. You let out another loud moan as you peaked a second time in a row, and your back arched, pushing Dave further into you. His hips stuttered as he climaxed right after you; not only was the feeling of your cunt gripping him absolutely incredible, you were tighter than usual thanks to the toy still buried in your ass. His grip around your throat tightened considerably as he painted your insides with his cum, and you let out a noise that was supposed to be a gasp. After a few more thrusts, he stilled and let go of your throat.

Much to your surprise, though, before he got a chance to even start to soften inside you, he grabbed your legs, pushed your knees up towards your chest, and started fucking into you again, working through his own overstimulation.

“Not fucking done with you,” he growled, the veins in his neck showing prominently as he just kept going. You could feel the sticky slick of his first orgasm start to spread over your pussy thanks to his rough thrusting, and it just made you groan. He was fucking you even deeper at this new angle, hitting that spot inside you that made you see stars. All of this combined with the adrenaline rush from earlier was sending you spiraling; this was far, far better than anything you could’ve anticipated.

“Gonna fuck you so full my cum’ll be dripping out of you for days,” Dave growled, letting one of your knees go in favor of rubbing your clit again. You let out a noise close to a sob. “Such a good slut for me. Take everything I give you. Let me do anything to you,” he mumbled, making less and less sense the closer he got to his second climax and, therefore, the more overstimulated he got. “Wouldn’t you? My little whore.  _ Mine _ .” He punctuated his sentence with a rough thrust and you moaned and nodded. Your walls clenched around his cock at his words, drawing a moan from his throat.

For a few moments, the only sounds in the room were the bed creaking, heavy breathing, and the sound of skin wetly slapping against skin, interspersed with grunts and moans. You were rapidly approaching yet another peak, and tears were pricking in your eyes as you got closer.

“One more. I know that cunt can give me one more,” Dave growled. “Then I’ll fill you up again.” Once again, that’s all it took, and your whole body shook as you went over the edge a third time. Your eyes rolled back and your ears rang, though you could vaguely hear Dave grunting as he felt you clamp down around him yet again. He also wasn’t far behind you, his body tense with effort as he let go and came in you a second time.

After a few more shallow thrusts as you both rode out your highs, Dave all but collapsed on top of you, letting go of your knee and withdrawing his hand from between your legs. A few moments later, he lifted himself up just a bit to pull out of you with a groan, and you let out a quiet whine as you felt more than usual of his cum drip out of you. You were definitely going to need to change the sheets before you slept tonight. He then reached up and pulled the panties out of your mouth and tossed them on the floor, and you let out a sound of relief as you closed your jaw all the way. Before you could say anything, though, Dave’s mouth was on yours, kissing you gently, as he reached between the slats in the headboard to loosen the cuffs and let your hands free. Once one hand was loose enough, you pulled them both through the slats, and Dave unclipped the mechanism on the other one at a better angle, then tossed the cuffs aside.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice still low and raspy in your ear. You smiled softly and nodded.

“Yeah,” you answered, propping yourself up on your elbows. Dave climbed off of you, and knelt between your legs again.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he said softly, reaching for the plug and starting to pull it out. You did as instructed, gasping at the continued stimulation, but it was over as quick as it started, and Dave set it aside to get cleaned later.

He leaned back towards you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Just so you know, the gun wasn’t loaded,” he explained, lowering his head and kissing your lips again.

“I sort of figured,” you responded, smiling a bit. “Still hot though.”

“And you were okay with everything?” he asked, leaning back to look at you with concern. This was a heavy thing to do, quite frankly, and even though you hadn’t dropped a safeword or anything, he wanted to ensure he didn’t cross a line. He did care about you, even if he wasn’t the best at showing it from time to time.

“Yeah, definitely,” you said. “Gonna be sore for a couple days, though.”

Dave chuckled softly. “Well, that’s how I know I did it right,” he said, kissing you again.

You kissed back, and stayed like that for a while, grounding yourself in the feeling of his affectionate touch, the contrast helping you shift from the headspace that scene had you in back to reality. You wrapped your arms around him and ran your fingers through his hair. He hummed contentedly into your lips before pulling away just a bit again.

“Let’s get cleaned up, alright? How’s a bath sound?” he asked, cupping your cheek and brushing his thumb over your cheekbone.

“That sounds wonderful,” you answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
